Carl (Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life)
Carl (also called "Bear") is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 movie Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. He was the boyfriend and fiance of Jules Khatchadorian and another one of Rafe's biggest enemies. He is portrayed by Rob Riggle, who also portrayed Mr. Walters, Aloysius O'Hare and Mr. Dickers. Role in the film Carl was shown to be the boyfriend of Jules Khatchadorian. Despite his relationship with Jules, Carl despises her children Rafe and Georgia, believing that he is the only one who would and should make Jules happy. He gets really angry when they call him by the nickname they gave him, from which point on he was known by them as Bear. During dinner at a restaurant, Carl proposed to Jules and she accepts, much to Rafe and Georgia's dismay. After Rafe got expelled from Hills Village Middle School for his pranks against the tyrannical Principal Ken Dwight, Carl suggests that Rafe should be shipped to a military school to straighten up his behavior, which leaves as the settled decision since there is nothing else left to do. However, Rafe's classmates soon learned that Rafe's expulsion was nothing but a ruse to cover Dwight's crime of banning the remedial class from taking the B.L.A.A.R. test, so they team up with Rafe to expose Dwight's true colors to Superintendent Hwang. To that end, Rafe gets Georgia to take Carl's car on a joyride as part of the plan. Upon seeing that her kids and the car are missing, Jules is purely outraged to hear that Carl cares more about his lost car rather than her kids. Realizing now what a selfish jerk that Carl really is, Jules storms off to search for her kids alone. Eventually, following the dismissal of Principal Dwight and Vice Principal Stricker for their crimes, Carl soon finds out that his car was partially damaged by Georgia. Carl swears to have both Rafe and Georgia punished for this, but Jules foils this by giving back the expensive proposal ring to him to pay for the damages, telling him that their relationship is over as she has had enough of Carl's selfish attitude towards her children. This leaves Carl so upset, that he lashes out at Jules for being so soft towards her children before leaving with his car in a huff. Personality Carl was shown as a greedy, pompous, selfish and lazy man who thinks that he makes Jules' life better than her kids Rafe and Georgia. He constantly belittles Rafe and Georgia by always saying that Rafe is a messed up trouble maker and Georgia is just a little girl, and cared more for his car (a red BMW) than anything else. However, this deplorable behavior incited a disgusted Jules in ending her relationship with Carl, leaving him very upset. Trivia *In the book he and Jules break up after he accidentally breaks Jules's wrist, in the movie they break up when Jules was horrified that Carl cared more about his car than the her kids and she did not get accidentally assaulted by Carl. *Carl is similar to Larry Quinn from Cat in the Hat; they're both lazy and selfish boyfriends to the main character's mothers, they hate their significant others' children, and their evil plans are exactly the same. Larry is arguably worse due to his manipulation of Joan and her kids, however. *In the book, Carl is the main antagonist, but in the movie he is the secondary antagonist due to Principal Dwight having more plans than Carl. Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Golddiggers Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogue Villains Category:Psychopath